Percy Jackson- The Creators Shield: The Forgotten Law
by minoturus
Summary: A threat from ancient times awakens due to the fighting of the second titan war. Creatures even Chaos fears. How will the gods and heroes react? This is my first fan fic and it will be a pertimis . Pls review flames are welcome. TLH never happened so AU. rated T cos im paranoid. hiatus means im pausing the story right? if so on hiatus
1. Prolouge

**_Hey this is minoturus and this is my first ever fanfic_**_**while flames are welcome don't be too harsh. **_

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO….. For now *evil grin*_**

Prologue

Eons ago Chaos created the multiverse and all life. However one planet mutated the entire planet and created a race of monsters. However the mutated species posed a threat to the entire multiverse. Thus Chaos sealed all of the species into the core of earth in the form of a large crystal. However this act used up too much power and Chaos went into a deep sleep.

When he awoke he saw the start of the second titan war he saw destruction. And fearing the creatures could awake from this conflict he passed an ancient law long forgotten: "when an immortal is defeated by a mortal demigod the demigod or demigods gain the immortals power" in hope that the law would end the war soon. However the 2nd titan war caused a few of the creatures and Gaea to stir from their slumber.

Chaos Pov

I feel tears roll down my cheeks, for all the beings on the many planets that they destroyed, and the first oracle's first prophecy haunts my ears;

"_The law of the eldest one,_

_Shall keep the half-bloods from harm._

_The betrayed and moon shall seek the sun,_

_As to make night become calm._

_However the night conceals darkness,_

_Five must journey to the heartless._

_The feared shall stir and break the seal,_

_The feared's curse the hero must feel._

_The beast queen shall lead the way,_

_To salvation shall lay."_

How many planets will fall, how many beings will die before those monsters are destroyed, how long for the coming war to end.

**_Bit short I know and the prophecy is quite bad so yeah pls reveiw oh and i need to know if it's any good_**


	2. Chaos intervenes- chapter 1

**_ Thanks to Time Sea Sky Primordial, The Chains Of The Divine, Quimble and Max Jackson Alpha wolf for reviewing and answering my questions. Oh yeah and im my story Chaos is female despite the fact I wrote he in the prologue actually I'll change it. _**

**_Disclaimer: no matter what I do I will not own PJO I think…_**

3rd person Pov

At the end of the Olympian council and after the second titan war

"For defeating Kronos and his army we, the Olympian council offer you, Perseus Jackson god hood and we will NOT take no for an answer." Zeus exclaimed loudly

Before Percy could answer a large black vortex opened and out stepped the three fates and a tall beautiful woman with pale skin wearing a black dress and black hair both with flashes of light and what looks like stars and planets moving around in the black background.

" Who are you? How dare you intrude on our meeting? Do you have any idea how important this is?" Zeus thundered (pun intended) slowly getting louder and going red in the face.

The women chuckled in a soft melodic voice said: "In order? Ok, Chaos guardian of the universe, I'm here to warn you oh and not very important"

As Zeus was about to shout at Chaos about the meeting Athena exclaimed "What about?" as Zeus looked at her in confusion and betrayal until he registered what chaos said and along with the rest of the council bowed.

The women laughed once again and in a strangled voice recited the prophecy:

"_The law of the eldest one,_

_Shall keep the half-bloods from harm._

_The betrayed and moon shall seek the sun,_

_As to make night become calm._

_However the night conceals darkness,_

_Five must journey to the heartless._

_The feared shall stir and break the seal,_

_The feared's curse the hero must feel._

_The beast queen shall lead the way,_

_To salvation shall lay."_

"This was the first prophecy ever spoken and is coming to fruit as the feared are stirring." Said Chaos and with the fates left.

**_So yeah anyways I'm not sure if I should do a pertimis cos im confused on how to do that so I'm gonna put up a poll on who should percy shoud be with but not thalia cos she will be with nico, just tell me who k? and the next update probably wont come so fast oh and sorry for putting the prophecy in again_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Sooo no reviews huh L any ways 3_****_rd_****_ chapter oh and percy is a little too smart and it was a little late but no reviews? Oh and I might do a hidden part of prophecy and 2 more _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO k?_**

"what!?" Athena exclaimed

"soo is the eldest one, would that be chaos or kronos?" percy chimed

"chaos" a dark deep and sickly sweet voice rang out "your days are numbered."

"Go back to camp percy we need to discuss this" said Poseidon who was griping his trident quite hard.

Back at camp 3rd person pov (its probably gonna stay like this)

"a prophecy?" some one asked

"what was it?" another asked and this went on until chiron stomped his hoof and shouted "quiet! We will go to the big house in half an hour to discuss this until then return to your activities"…which they did

Suddenly Apollo appears in a flash of golden light appearing to be in deep thought (omnigod is he sick?) as percy, annabeth and chiron were about to leave and said "that wasn't the first prophecy, the first was longer but how much…"

Silence occurred until percy said "lord Apollo (ah he is being polite? Omnigod)what are you talking about"

And Apollo replied " the first prophecy was longer I can't remember but it was defiantly longer."

**_Done so poll- who should percy be with I'm not sure how to do a pertemis just not a pelia cos it's a thalico and no perachel oh and I might do another AU... ah sorry forgot to update sorry_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So I have 7 reveiws and 1 vote really? 1 vote? And it was a pertemis which would be kinda hard to fit into my story line… any way im going to wait for at least 5 votes before I decide anyway chapter 4 oh and an OC_**

**_Disclaimer: while I wish I own PJO I do not own PJO_**

_Time skip 2 days_

Percy Pov (I don't like this but for the story to go on I must)

Nothing else I thought? Food, water, god food, batteries, rope, torch, Drachmas, money and clothes oh and of course riptide. I walked down the path and into the sun chariot with Annabeth and a new kid: Andrew I think he is quite cocky and has a rather big ego for killing a dracaena and is a son of Ares. We heard a rumour a little while ago saying that Helios was still alive, Medea's grandfather, the previous sun god. So we are going to try find him or any info on him and the prophecy… well Andrew won't tell us. Any way we left camp and headed towards Australia where he was supposed to be. Fortunately they had a small cruise boat from Poseidon with lots of supplies.

And so we sailed down long island for a few hours thanks to my power but it was pretty uneventful until we reached Brazil.

**_K since its not important im gonna skip a bit of the sailing and cut to Australia soon k? oh and yes this is a filler_**


End file.
